Harry Potter and the European Empire
by Eleventh Century Remnant
Summary: A Continuation of HPMOR in Second Year. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST this story was shitty. Need to rewrite if I ever went back to this, which I won't.
1. Not One Minute More

Today had not been a good day. Funerals were never happy. Ben Verres was supposed to live a long and healthy life. But now he was dead. The doctors had said that it was a fatal heart attack, and that there was nothing they could do. Now his beloved grandfather was dead, at 72. Harry knew that he was engaging in all sorts of all sorts of biases by feeling this bad at his death. After all, two people died every single second. The scale of that horror was too large as to be able to comprehend. And there was nothing he could do about it. Sure, Harry could make everyone in the magical world immortal, but that was a drop in the bucket. His Vow bound him from tearing down the Statue. It was terrible, but it was inevitable. Six billion muggles thinking creatively was far too likely to destroy the world. And there was no way to make everyone use reasonable precautions. And to do that, he'd have to take over the world. Well. It was certainly possible, if he could do it safely. But it would be dangerous. He needed a reason to do it, to take action. That was obvious. The muggles were advancing and growing inexorably. The Soviets had collapsed less than a year ago. There were thousands of nuclear weapons in unstable hands. Inevitably, the muggles would destroy the world. And even they didn't, eventually some muggleborn would be both smart and stupid enough to transfigure antimatter. But if he conquered both worlds, and bound everyone, that risk would vastly reduced. Now, thinking about it, he was bound to do his best to take over the world. He needed to start researching.


	2. Merlin Hospital

The next day, Harry decided to consult with his friends, to see how he could achieve his goals of taking over the world. First, he would go to Merlin Hospital to talk to Moody.

Merlin Hospital had been founded shortly after Harry had taken the Stone. It was a towering square of stone and iron, looming over much of the Hogwarts grounds. It had taken Alastor a full month to design and make the protections, and he was still trying to improve. To keep other groups from trying to steal the stone, Harry had said he had gotten ancient spells for healing, and offered the stone to magicians around the world. None had accepted, all saying that he was lying or trying to manipulate. So Harry had spent the past month and a half healing every witch and wizard in Britain.

Harry walked through the doors, past Amelia Bone's Aurors, whom he greeted, and up three flights of stairs to Moody's office. He had had to call Moody on a security mirror, and even then had had to repeat three security passcodes. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, son."

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody could have been rejuvenated with the stone. He had decided not to, saying he liked his old appearance. His office was filled to the brim with artifacts, a large number of which Harry thought had been in Dumbledore's office. There was also a can of Comed-Tea lying inexplicably on the surface of Moody's desk. "What did you want to talk to me about? You said it was urgent."

"I want to take over the world."

Moody spit the can of Comed-Tea, which he had unthinkingly raised to his lips. "What? You want to what?"

"Take over the world."

"How exactly are you planning on doing this?"

"That was what I wanted to talk to you about."

"All right, son. I will tell you this now. You can't. Yes, you are the head of the Wizengamot, and broadly respected, and hold the Elder Wand, and have defeated a mighty dark wizard. Dumbledore held all of those too, and yet he did not control even Britain. And he was also an enormously powerful wizard, while you are a twelve year old boy."

"But Voldemort and the Death Eaters are gone now. There are very few on the Wizengamot who oppose me. "

"Son, even if you get the Wizengamot, even if you control all of Britain, that's still not even close to achieving your goals. Britain is maybe the seventh most powerful country, and that's counting the Americas. If you just count Britain, we're probably 15th. We don't come close the Russians or the Turks, yet alone the Indians or the Chinese. You try to conquer any countries and then the Chinese or the Indians will take an army of more people than live in Britain, and kill you."

"Yes, but I have the Stone. I also have the power of Science."

"Really son? Knowing a bit about science isn't going let you defeat countries twenty times the size of Britain."

"I have the Philosopher's Stone, an unlimited budget, and the background to recognize all of the stupid ways you fight wars. No one has any security. I can launch coups, and the people will support me. I can also use scientific experiments to tap the unlimited potential magic affords us."

"Two things son. One, what do you mean by the stupid ways we fight wars? And Two, what unlimited potential are you talking about?"

"Um, well there are deadly poisons that you can put in someone's tea, you can put a bomb in an envelope and give it to an owl, you tell your Patronus to find Lord Voldemort and then just take all the Aurors there. Honestly your wars should last five minutes. And for two, every you cast Aguamenti you create stuff out of thin air. And the energy needed for that is enough to wipe all of Scotland off the map."

"What." Harry heard a faint sputtering noise.

"Ok. Um. Those are all new ideas, and I can't think off any immediate reason why they are terrible. With that in mind, I'll at least try to help you. Now, why are you trying to do this?"

"To put it simply, the Muggles have weapons that can destroy a city."

"What. How? The greatest magics of the Founders couldn't do this. How could the Muggles?"

"It is far too complicated to explain. They can do this, and they have tens of thousands of these weapons. The Russians just collapsed, and now many of the weapons are in unstable hands. Using even a couple hundred could send the Earth into a deep and dark winter. I have a Vow not to take any chances in the safety of the world. This is a huge chance. I have to this."

Moody now had an terrified expression on his face. "Alright son, I'll help you because you have managed to convince me. Is there anyone else you have told?"

"Amelia Bones and Hermione Granger."

"Good idea."


	3. Platform 9 34

Harry's parents had made him go to Platform 9 and ¾ this year, over his protests. Apparently he needed to "socialize with the other children". Instead of driving all the way to London, he had just taken the Floo. Stepping out of the fireplace, he looked around the platform. There was already a small horde of children and parents, and there was still two hours until the train left. He looked around to see if any non-NPCs were here yet. Well, Draco was sitting at a table on the other side of the platform.

"Hello Draco."

"Potter." Malfoy snarled.

"Are you no longer my friend?"

Draco replied "Generally, killing someone's father means that."

"I've already told you why I killed him. He was a Death-Eater who was trying to kill me. What would you have me do? Die?"

"Yes. You killed my father, you are no longer my friend."

"You hit me with a torture curse, and I was still your friend."

"Right, because mildly hurting someone is the same as killing their father."

"Again, it was self defense. So you're not going to be my friend."

"Again, No."

"Very well."

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Hermione. What did you do this summer?"

"I studied for the O. with you. You should know that."

"Hey, what classes are you taking?"

"Fourth Year Defense and Herbology, Third Year Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic, Fifth Year Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Astronomy and Sixth Year Arithmancy . And you?

"Third Year Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, Fourth Year Defense and Potions, Fifth Year Charms and Transfiguration, and Seventh Year Astronomy and Arithmancy."

"Do you know if Neville is here?"

"I don't see him, do you?"

"No. Hey, there's that girl from the Quibbler."

"Wait. Luna Lovegood?"

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Well, she published an article where she claimed Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are secretly the same person, and that I was 65 years old."

"So? Why would-Oh. How did she know that?"

"I think she's a seer, and given that I am trying to take over the world, having her on my side would be very helpful."

"Well then go over and talk to her."

Luna was certainly the most oddly dressed person in the entire, purely by default. She was wearing a helmet at least three sizes too large, that was painted a shade of neon orange. Her shirt was lime green, and seemed to be made of basilisk skin. She also appeared to be on stilts. Finally, the magazine she was reading was turn sideways, and was written in hieroglyphics. There were also no other children within 20 feet of her.

"Hello Luna. I'm Harry Potter."

"Good morning Tom."

"How do you know that?"

"It isn't wise to tell everyone your secrets."

"Fine. _Muffliato_. Now can you tell me how you know?"

"Well, since _Avada Kedavra_ doesn't blow up houses, and always works, it is clear that the Dark Lord didn't try to Avada Kedavra. Given that rituals, if gone wrong can cause explosions, it is obvious that it was a ritual. Combine that with the unusual way you acted at Diagon Alley-".

Harry made a faint sputtering noise.

"-and my prior knowledge of mind replacement rituals, it is obvious that Voldemort replaced your mind with his own."

"What."

"It is obvious that Voldemort replaced your mind with his own. You do know that right?"

"Yeah, but, well there's no way you know that." Harry replied.

"What do you mean? I just told you I know?"

"I mean, it only makes sense in hindsight. Even with what you knew, you had to be guessing. Plus, I looked at the predictions in the Quibbler, and less than half of them are true."

"As far as you know."

"Also, how did you know that Voldemort and Tom Riddle were the same person. He didn't tell anyone that."

"Tom Riddle was a prominent and gifted who was the same age as Voldemort. That's obvious."

"Okay. How are you this smart, and are you trying to take over the world?

"My parents conducted rituals to boost my intelligence and intuition, and not yet, and probably never."

"Wait, you can do that?"

"Yes, but it's extremely dangerous, and only works before the age of 7."

"Would you be willing to help someone take over the world?"

"It depends on why they are trying."

"To stop people from dying."

"Sure, where do you plan to start?"

"I didn't tell you I was trying to take over the world."

"I didn't ask."


	4. Hogwarts, Part 1

Hogwarts Part 1

"So?" Hermione asked. "How did Luna know your secrets?"

"She appears to be able to figure things out from very little evidence. She also probably guessed."

"Knowing that you're Tom Riddle before you even arrive at Hogwarts last year isn't just being good at figuring things out."

"Her parents also conducted rituals to boost her intelligence."

"They did what? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Not really."

"The only one I know of that could do that involves mass sacrifice of Acromantulas."

"So?"

"If you had read your textbooks, you would know that they are a Class 5X monster, which is intelligent, massive, and eats people. Anything they tried would probably be illegal."

"Okay. She also happens to be insane."

"I guessed that from the helmet. And the stilts. And the basilisk scale shirt. Did you patch things up with Draco?"

"No. He still hates me."

"Killing someone's father tends to do that."

"It was self-defense."

"I know. This has to be difficult. "

"Yeah, this hurts my plans. Without Malfoy's seat, I might not be able to push the Elective seats through the Wizengamot. As long as the Longbottoms agree to it, it should still pass. Speaking of which, where is Neville? The train is leaving in five minutes.

"I meant because he was your friend, but nevermind. I think Neville is over there."

"Oh, yeah." Harry and Hermione waved to Neville.

"Hey Harry, Hermione."

"How are you?" Harry replied.

"I'm good. How did you guys do on the O. ?"

"Well enough to get our seats." Hermione responded.

"Great. Are you excited to sit on the Wizengamot?"

"Considering my first experience with it was being on trial, not really." Hermione replied. "Are you trying out for General this year?"

"Yeah. Apparently the new defense professor is real good." Neville answered.

"Oh yeah, Remus Lupin. My dad knew him."

"Huh."

Thankfully, the Sorting Hat took even less time this year than last (Lovegood, Luna was a RAVENCLAW!, of course), and everyone managed to get to dinner, and then to bed quickly. By a fortuitous coincidence the school year started on a Friday, and classes on a Monday, and so Harry had nothing to do but plan for the Wizengamot meeting on Sunday.


	5. Regents

Regents

The Most Ancient Hall of the Wizengamot was untouched by everything that happened. The great half-circles of stone still loomed over the floor. There were still people on the wooden benches. But there were far fewer. When Harry had last came here, there had been fifty-five sitting on the benches, and Dumbledore on the podium above. There were now but thirty-seven, presided over by Amelia Bones, for the time being. Back in April, 27 of those on the benches were on Malfoy's side, 4 followed Greengrass, and just 24 followed Dumbledore. But 17 of Malfoy's, and one of Greengrasse's followers had died in that graveyard in June. Harry now held the majority, and he intended to use it.

"Quiet." Called Amelia Bones. "Our first order is to be the ennoblement of the House of Granger, for avenging the death of the Most Anciente House of Monroe."

Looking around, it was clear it had passed.

"Very well, I count it 25 to 12, the House of Granger is now the Noble House of Granger. Next, since Hermione Granger has passed her O. , with 6 O. , I call a vote on confirming her as the Lady Granger."

Almost every wand in the room lit up.

"I count that as 32-5. Please take your seat, Lady Granger."

Hermione walked down, and took a seat on the left of the Ancient Hall, among the plum robes.

"Next, a vote on confirming Harry Potter as the Lord Potter, as he has gotten 5 O. ."

Only eight wands remained unlit.

"I count that as 30-8. Please take your seat, Lord Potter. Now, our third order of business is the disposition of the seats left vacant after the events in June. Does anyone happen to have any suggestions for those seats?"

"Yes." Harry announced.

"Ah, our newest member. What is your suggestion, Lord Potter?"

Harry rose from the benches. "Well, since those who died in the graveyard supported Voldemort, it is clear that they are traitors. Since I do not believe we are in the business of giving seats in the Wizengamot to families of traitors, I think they should instead be given to upstanding citizens. If after a period of time, say ten years, the fallen familes have improved, they might get their seats back. If not, well then they won't."

Gasps of shock, surprise, and outrage rose from the right of the room.

"Do you have any suggestions as to who these upstanding citizens might be?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Since the Order of the Phoenix fought against Voldemort in the last war, the members of it would be an excellent addition to the Wizengamot."

A man on what had been Malfoy's side rose, and screamed "You dare."

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Silence."Amelia Bones called. "I believe we should bring this to a vote. If you agree that the currently vacant shall be governed by members of the Order of the Phoenix for the next ten years, please light your wands."

Virtualy all of the Plum Robes raised their wands.

"I count that 24-14. The motion has passed. Now let us break for Lunch."

The members of the Wizengamot filed out of the room. On the way out, Hermione caught up to Harry.

"Well, we're now members of the Wizengamot."

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I can get the elective seats passed. It'll be close."

"Yeah. We need 42, and even if everyone in the Order of the Phoenix passes it, that's only 43."

"I think we can get it, and if not, a couple more seats could go vacant."


	6. Backdoor Deals

Backdoor Deals

After talking to the members of the Wizengamot, Harry had learnt that there were only three he needed to convince on his side. With Amelia Bones breaking ties, he only needed two, and fewer still if he could get someone from Greengrass's faction on his side.

Michael Oliver was the Lord of the Noble House of Oliver. He was 82 years old, and had three children and seven grandchildren. He was also a pureblood, a Slytherin, and adamantly opposed to elective seats.

"Hello Lord Oliver. I wanted to you about the elective seats. Why are you opposed to it?"

"Young man, I'm all for letting the people have a voice, but they have that in the Minister. Letting the rabble rule this distinguished body would ruin it. "

"Lord Oliver, the people of Britain are quite capable of making decisions on their own. The Minister has no real power, and you know that. Letting the people have actual influence is reasonable.

"I'm fine with the people having influence, young man. You plan to have thirty seats ran by the people though. That is far too much influence. You'd let the rabble have enough to stop anything they didn't like. We cannot be Aceh."

"How is letting 90% of the people have a third of the power giving them too much?"

"I will not let the mob control this body. I would be amenable to your suggestion if there were fewer seats."

"So if there were twenty seats you would vote for it."

"Yes."

"Very well."

"So, Harry, will Lord Oliver vote with us?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Only if we reduce it to twenty seats. What about Lord Nelson and Lady Raines." Harry replied.

"Lord Nelson will, Lady Raines will not. I believe we have 42 votes. Are you willing to reduce it to 20 seats?"

"Maybe. I'm going to see if Lady and Lord Greengrass will vote with us."

"Good."

"Hello Lord and Lady Greengrass. I trust you are well."

"Yes. Mr. Potter. What do you want to talk with us about?" The Lord Greengrass answered.

"Will you support the adding to thirty elected seats to the Wizengamot?"

"Possibly. Why would we?" asked the Lady Greengrass.

"Times are changing. My side currently has three quarters of the Wizengamot, and after this passes I will have yet more. You vote with me in this, and you take a important place in the new order. If you don't, I can still pass this, and there are ways to take the Most Anciente title from a house."

"Very well." The Lord Greengrass replied. "We will side with you on this. If you give us ten thousand Galleons."

"Done."

"What? You're willing to pay that much?"

"Yeah. I can write a contract if you want, or just give you the money out of my vault ."

"Very well. We'll vote with you." The Lady Greengrass said.

"Now that we have filled the vacant seats, we will now turn to our last order of business for today. Lord Potter has another proposal."

"As many know, I propose that we add another twenty seats to this distinguisged body. They will be filled by dividing Britain into twenty areas of equal population, and then holding elections for each area."

"An interesting proposal, Lord Potter. Does anyone have any questions, or shall we call this to a vote? Very well, let us vote."

There were a number of wands lit, but Harry could not count quite how many.

"Forty one, forty two, forty three, forty four, forty five. I belive that the vote is 45-11. The motion passes. The Ministry shall be authorized to create the new districts."

From one side of the room there were cheers, and from the other screams of outrage. An old man in gray robes leapt up, and screamed "You will ruin the Wizengamot with mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Silence." Amelia Bones yelled. "The motion has passed, and we will not kill each other over it. In accordance with the last decision of the eighty-eighth Wizengamot, let us adjourn."


	7. Hogwarts Part 2

Hogwarts Part 2

The next day Harry had to get up early to go to his classes. He had 8 of his 9 classes today, everything but Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures started at 8:30 on the far end of the school. He had had to practically inhale his breakfast, and then run over to the class.

Near the outskirts of the Forest, there were a group of third year Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs milling around, and a grizzled old man missing a leg whom Harry assumed was Professor Kettleburn.

"Ah, our other Second Year. You're very nearly late." The Professor growled.

"I'm sorry Professor." Harry replied. Harry walked over to where Hermione was standing. "I think I need to something about Luna."

"Why? She agreed to join you on your plan."

"Yes, but she's also intelligent, dangerous, and possibly insane. I think I should try to get her to swear an unbreakable vow."

"How would you get the magic to do that?"

"There were a lot of prisoners in Azkaban."

"Why do you need to get her to swear a vow? You didn't try to get me to swear one."

"Yes, but that was because Voldemort trusted you. You wouldn't destroy the world, and getting you to swear a Vow would impair your advice. Luna could try something, and end up destroying the world, especially if I teach her about Science."

"I guess that's a good idea. Any ideas on where to take over first?"

"I really don't think we should be talking about this in public."

"No one is listening." Hermione replied.

"I don't want to take the chance."

"Muffliato. Now, do you have any ideas?"

"I'm thinking Austria first."

"Austria? Why? They're a French ally, and we need France."

"For one, Emperor Francis is rather unpopular, so the people there would probably support us. Francis has close ties to the German leadership, so they'd probably try to place him back up on his throne. That'd scare the French enough that they'd probably help us depose of the German Emperor, especially since the Chambre d'assistants Estimés doesn't like Francis very much. Then Spain would probably join with us. We'd have a huge power bloc."

" Huh. If that works, you'd be the most powerful player in Europe. It sounds pretty risky though." Hermione replied.

"Even if worst comes to worst, we can always beat the French too."

"Don't get overconfident."

"Ah, everyone is here. Please come over here to see our first creature, the Niffler." Professor Kettleburn called.

Potions, Arithmancy, Herbology, and History had been normal enough, though many of the students had been surprised at the "little kid" in their classes. At 2:45, Harry arrived in the defense classroom, still half-asleep from the History of Magic. There were a number of 4th year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs sitting in the seats, and a vaguely lupine man wearing patchy clothes standng in the center of the room. Harry sat next to Hermione, who had come from Potions. A few minutes later, Remus Lupin stood up.

"My predecessor, David Monroe, was respected by all of you. I'm sorry to say that he also gave you dangerously wrong information. David Monroe gave you a long lecture, where he taught you that one killing curse will kill anything. This is dangerously wrong. None of you can cast the killing curse. It requires an amount of magic that none of you yet have. It also requires you to hate whoever you are casting it at, to want them to die. If a dragon, or a troll, or a basilisk attacks, you may not be able to cast the killing curse. The Killing Curse is a tool. It is a useful tool, but it is also difficult to cast and thoroughly illegal. There is a reason why Aurors in battle do not simply cast the Killing Curse. Last year, two of the students in this classroom faced a troll. If they had simply followed Monroe's advice, they both would have died. Instead, Mr. Potter came up with an ingenious method to kill the troll. That is what combat is about. Combat is not taking one spell, and then saying it is the answer to every problem."

Most students in the room looked shocked. Harry got up and applauded.

"Now, I will be continuing David Monroe's practice of battles and armies. I will however, be making a few changes to the rules. Actual battles are fought over objectives, not just two armies dumped into the woods and forced to fight. Actual people have motivations of their own. The first battle will be in three weeks, on September 24th. Generals will be picked by their armies, not vice versa. Now, let's review the Stunning Spell.


	8. The First Battle

Harry had finally managed to convince Luna to take an Unbreakable Vow not to destroy the world, with the help of a prisoner Amelia Bones had lent him.

For the first battle of the year, Professor Lupin had made a rather more complicated game. Team A had to eliminate everyone on Team B to win, and vice versa, but for Team C they had to eliminate both teams. The Sunshine Regiment which was now lead by Blaise Zabini had drawn Team B, Dragon Army which was still led by Draco had drawn Team A, and of course, Chaos Legion, which had elected Neville, had drawn Team C.

The teams started in the middle of the forest. Chaos Legion was about half a mile away from the other two teams, and they were about a quarter mile away from each other. Neville gathered Chaos Legion around him just before the battle was to begin.

"Okay everyone, we have a tough situation. We have to stun everyone in both armies, before the other teams do so. Luckily, we have a plan. We believe that Sunshine and Dragon will ally and march towards us. We also think that they will hide people. To prepare for this, me and my Lieutenants have learnt a new spell that will allow us to find anyone. We will be sending people to find them, while the main body of the army will scatter and wait for them to fight it out. Does everyone understand?"

There were numerous nods of approval.

"Ok, let's get moving. Lieutenants will take broomsticks."

Harry and the other Lieutenants went to the broomsticks. Meanwhile, the other members of the Chaos Legion begin to scatter through the forest.

Draco had decided that he was going to launch a preemptive strike on Granger's army. Dragon Army had twelve of its members march to where Sunshine was headquarted, and another two hide in the woods.

Blaise and his Sunshine Colonels had decided to ally with Dragon first.

" _Expecto Patronum_. Go to Draco Malfoy, and tell him that we wish to ally with Dragon."

In front of Draco, a shining fox popped up, and said in Zabini's voice "Blaise Zabini says 'We wish to ally with Dragon." Draco smirked. "Heh. Tell Zabini that we will meet him at the halfway point."

Blaise's Patronus popped back up in front of him. "Draco says 'We will meet him at the halfway point.'"

Colonel Granger said "There's no way Draco actually allies with us. "

General Zabini replied "I know. That's why your squad is backup."

Meanwhile, Harry was enjoying flying again. Harry had been assigned to Dragon Army. He were quickly flying far above. Thousands of feet below, Harry thought he saw Sunshine and Dragon marching towards each other.

Draco and his army saw Sunshine marching towards him. They appeared in complete disorder, and it seemed Granger was in the back. He smiled again.

Granger and her squad saw Dragon Army. They quickly moved faster, trying to close the distance to Draco.

Draco and his army moved towards Sunshine, unaware of the disillusioned Sunshine Soldiers around them.

Blaise smiled. "Join ranks with Dragon now."

Draco yelled "Get them!"

Dragon opened fire on a seemingly unprepared Sunshine. Four of them fell immedialty. Meanwhile, Hermione's squad took out the Dragon Commanders. It took a few seconds for Dragon Army to realize that all of their commanders had fallen in turn. Before they could wonder how, Sunshine had counterattacked. The remains of Dragon tried to scatter. Only one of the three made it. Blaise had kept seven out of his twelve soldiers. Dragon's broomsticks had both fallen to Sunshine's, and Sunshine's in turn. Blaise smiled. "Now we hunt for Dragon."

Hovering far ahead, Harry smirked. He plunged lower over the forest, and began casting " _Homenum Revelio_."

Below him, Mandy Brocklehurst and Vincent Crabbe felting a faint swooping sensation. They barely had time to wonder what it was before Harry dove out of the sky.

Harry cast " _Somnium_." Nearly a dozen times before they could respond. Neither had shields up, and Mandy fell immediately. Crabbe managed to fire back one stunner before he got knocked out. Meanwhile, Seamus had gotten the one stay-behind Sunshine. Harry then cast a Patronus. "Tell Neville that I got the last of Dragon. We can now attack Sunshine."

Chaos began marching towards Sunshine. Meanwhile, Harry and Seamus swooped towards the main body of the Chaos army. Sunshine did not manage to find the last Dragon. Chaos attacked the unprepared Sunshine Regiment, and three fell immediately. Hermione's squad charged towards Chaos. She cast "Somnium" at Neville. Upon seeing this, Harry suddenly cast " _Homenum Revelio_ ". When Hermione felt the swooping sensation, she realized what had happened. Her squad still went down, though they took out two more Chaos Legionarres.

It took a couple of minutes to find the last Dragon. Chaos had been victorious again.


	9. PMC

The next weekend, Harry began the Vienna operation.

His plan was to hire a private mercenary, and use them to overthrown Emperor Francis of the Austrian Empire. He was first going to meet with Ironlance, a mercenary company of 50 soldiers, most of whom were from the Brazilian Empire. He was meeting with the head of the company Pedro Goulart, after being transfigured to look like an adult.

"Hello, Mr. Duke. What do you wish to hire my company for?" Major Goulart asked.

"I would like to hire Ironlance to attack the Austrian Emperor's palace, and overthrow their government. I also wish to hire you as security for a few months after we overthrow Francis." Harry responded.

"That will be difficult. Francis has an army, you know." Goulart replied

"I'm willing to pay war rates."

"Why do you want to overthrow Francis?" Goulart questioned.

"He's an unjust ruler, and he oppresses his people." Harry replied.

Goulart smiled. Clearly Mr. Duke was just another idealistic fool. He'd be able to make quite a bit of money from him, and Francis wasn't that dangerous.

"Very well. My price is a million Galleons."

"A million Galleons. You could buy a country with that much money." Harry replied. It was a ridiculous price, of course. He also had unlimited money, so it was no matter.

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"Okay. I'll get Urk to write up a contract. "

Goulart started in surprise. Just how much money did Mr. Duke have?

"Okay. When do you plan for us to start?"

"On the 4th of this month."


	10. Vienna, Part 1

On the Fourth of October, Mr. Duke gave a speech to prepare the troops.

"Everyone, we will be deposing Emperor Francis today. We'll begin by taking a Portkey I have managed to acquire to the Magical Disrict of Vienna. Then we will stun everyone we see, proceed to the Throne Room, and kill the Emperor. After we have secured the Government building, I'll come to the Palace, and I'll begin to set up a new government. You will provide security during this. Does everyone get that?"

The assembled soldiers nodded.

"Then proceed to the Portkey outside."

Gottfried Essen was bored. Guard duty in the Palace was monotonous, but it was good pay. It was three in the morning, and he was close to nodding off. He should probably get a potion. Well, at least he didn't have to guard the Emperor. Francis was not a nice man. He thought he heard a banging noise outside.

Suddenly, dozens of Brazilian soldiers burst through the door.

Eleutrio Goeuvia yelled out "Drop your wands and surrender."

Gottfried heard the man next to him scream an expletive. There was a clatter of wands on the floor. The Brazilians began stunning his fellow soldiers. This was not what he had signed up for. He dropped his wand and yelled "I surrender." A Brazilian cast a stunner his way, and that was the last Gottfried Essen remembered of the first battle of Vienna.

Emperor Francis thought he heard a faint noise outside. He wondered what was happening. As he was getting up, groaning all the way, he saw a flash of light from under his door. The door burst open, and a dozen swarthy men, who seemed to be Brazilian, burst in. "What is this?" Francis called. "Goodbye Francis. _Reducto_." One of the men replied. And so, Emperor Francis, ruler of the Austrian Empire since 1945, died.

Harry stepped onto the soil of his first conquest. Some of the Austrians had tried to counterattack, but most had surrendered after Francis's death and the capture of most of government. All told, only 2 members of the Ironlance had died, and 6 were badly injured. The rest were rich. And Harry, well Harry begun the first step on the path to world conquest. Now for Germany.


	11. Vienna, Part 2

Vienna, Part 2

By Saturday, a new provisional government had been set up. A few of Harry's associates and members of the British government had taken roles in the new Vienna. Mr. Duke had been able to go back to school, after a brief "sickness". Harry had called a meeting of those in the know.

In the depths of Merlin Hospital, Harry asked "What do you think our plan for after the German War should be?"

Moody replied "Son, you don't even know that the Germans will go to war yet. Don't make plans for victory before you've even started the game."

Harry responded "They will."

Mad-Eye sighed. "You don't know that. Yes, you were successful in Vienna, but you easily could have failed. You don't know everything."

Harry replied "True, but the Germans have to attack us. And besides, I have a plan."

"Son, you're treating this like one of your games. It isn't. If you lose in one of those, nothing happens. If you lose in this, you, and all of us, die. Let the actual professionals handle the war."

Harry answered "I am a professional. I won in Vienna, and I'm the leader of this."

Mad-Eye growled "You're twelve. At some point, your overconfidence is going to cause you to get us all killed. Let me handle the war."

Harry replied "No."

Mad-Eye growled "Then I'm leaving."

One's of the Emperor aides called out "The Intelligence Minister is here, sir."

Karl Hollweg, the Intelligence Minister of the German Empire, was a short and squat man, who appeared to be in his late nineties.

Emperor Frederich asked "What news do you have for you have for me today?"

"Well", Minister Hollweg responded "we now have definitive evidence that the British were behind the Vienna coup. "

"Ah. What is it?"

"The force that attacked Vienna and deposed your uncle was Ironlance, a private mercenary company composed of mostly Brazilians. They were hired by a "Mr. Duke", who is the fictional identity of one of the members of the new british government. Incidentally, we have found out how much "Mr. Duke" paid Ironlance.

"How much?" the Emperor questioned.

"A million Galleons." Karl responded with a smug smile.

"A million? How?"

"I'm not sure, Sir, but I think it has to do with the unlimited budget the British seem to have gotten recently." Inwardly, he smirked.

"Ah. Well, we'll raise this at the next meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards." The Emperor replied.

"I don't think the Brits will cede this."

"Of course not. But we will have a Casus Belli, and then we will go to war with them." The Emperor said smugly, acting like it was his idea.

"Ah. You plan to attack London?"

"Yes, and Hogwarts, and their new hospital. We shall seize all of Britain."

"Ah. That sounds like an excellent plan. In other news…..

That night, in the streets of Berlin, Karl Hollweg walked. After a few minutes, he ducked in an alleyway. "He" removed a charm around himself. A young looking blond woman walked out, with a smirk. All was going to plan.


	12. The ICW

The next week, both Harry and the German Emperor went to the meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards.

The Sabase Praacheen Hol towered over everything around. Nearly a hundred meters tall, it loomed vast over the great city around it. The shining jewel of India was unspeakably ancient. None had yet tried to use Muggle methods to date it, but what methods they had used had revealed a date that was simply unimaginable. The Sabase Praacheen Hol was over 4 million years old. Given that most wizards had believed that the world was ten thousand years old, this had come as quite a shock. It seemed to be a relic from the times of Atlantis. The walls were made of a glowing white material, which nothing of this day was even able to so much as scratch. It was one of the greatest artifacts of the days when gods yet walked the Earth, when Oinos Bhrghos destroyed countries with a word.

What was inside was far less impressive. There was row after row of seats, fit to hold the hundred and more magical nations that deigned to send representatives to the International Confederation of Wizards. There were also smaller conference rooms, for the numerous subcommittees. Inside the room for the subcommittee, there was indecipherable writing carved into the walls in some long forgotten language. As near as Harry could tell, it read Fch chmhchdch obrchn Latnts. Across the room, Harry saw the Emperor Frederich, and a middle-aged man who seemed to be his aide.

A few minutes later, the chair, an old seeming woman in a headscarf, probably from the Ottomans, said, "I see everyone is here this week. Are there any issues anyone wants to raise?"

The Emperor Frederich jumped up, and shouted, "Yes. Britain has launched an illegal coup against Austria, and they must be reprimanded."

Cagri Sadik responded "Ah. How does the representative of the British Empire respond?"

Harry said, "Let me do this." To Amelia Bones. He got up. "This charge is of course, ridiculous." There were mutters of surprise. "The deposing of Emperor Francis was not an act of the British government. The organization that killed that senile old tyrant merely asked for our help. And Frederich's concern for Emperor Francis is not born out of any high-minded altruism. Rather, it is because the death of his uncle, and the replacement of him with a regime that will actually listen to the people, means that Frederich will lose some of his ill-gotten and illegal influence in Germany. Any German invasion of Austria would be a sign of German revanchism."

The Emperor indignantly replied "Are we no longer safe in our beds from Britain? Francis was the legitimate ruler of Austria, and murdering him is an act of war. I demand all British forces leave Austria, or we will declare war."

"And if we were to leave, who would succeed to the Austrian throne? Oh, right, you. This is not some high-minded altruism; this is a simple desire to expand his throne. I call on all of you to stop this German expansionism in its tracks."

"You dare defy me, you impudent boy?" Frederich screamed, practically apoplectic.

"Yes. I will not stand idly by while the Germans again take nations, and try to found a European Empire. I do not wish to fight another great war, but I will if I must."

"Then you will have your war, and I will defeat you."

"No." The French representative called.

"What?"

"You heard me. You will not conquer Britain, and we will fight you to prevent you. You lost the first Great War, do you really wish to fight another?"

"This is not another Great War. I will fight to stop this boy from killing us in our beds."

"It is a great war. You are threating to invade countries to expand your throne. If you defeat Britain, where will you turn next? France? Spain? Poland? The Italian States?"

"Nowhere. I fight only Britain. I promise that."

"Grindlewald promised the same after Poland fifty years ago. And there were those in my country who were foolish enough to believe him. I was not. I will not be foolish enough to believe you."

"You will do this?"

"I told you." Harry called with a smirk.

"You." The Emperor screamed. "I will kill you foolish boy." Emperor Frederich stormed out.

Cagri Sadik tried to restore order, but that was a fool's errand. As Harry left the room, there were only two people with a smile on their face.


End file.
